


Red-Handed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #529: Caught red-handed.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> infidelity implied (but not really). </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #529: Caught red-handed.
> 
> **Warning(s):** infidelity implied (but not really). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Red-Handed

~

“I’m telling you, mate, Snape’s cheating,” Ron said. 

“And I’m telling you, Ron, he’s not.”

“Then why was he hanging about the club that night I went with Charlie?” Ron demanded. “On a night you were nowhere in sight.” 

Harry coughed. “Maybe I _was_ there.” 

“You weren’t, I’d’ve seen you.” Ron rolled his eyes. “If you must make excuses for Snape, I can’t stop you.” 

“No, I suppose you can’t.” Harry sighed. “Now, are we done?” 

Ron sighed. If Harry wasn’t going to see the truth about Snape, he’d just have to catch him red-handed and prove it to Harry. 

~

Ron bided his time, waiting for a chance to prove his point. The opportunity came one evening while he was out with Dean and Seamus. They left him to go dance, and that’s when he spotted Snape eyeing a bloke.

Determined, he sidled closer in time to hear Snape say, “I’ve been watching you all evening. Would you like to come home with me?”

The bloke smiled flirtatiously. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

The two moved towards the door, Ron following, and once they were out in the alleyway, Ron pounced. “Aha!” he cried. “Snape, you bastard, I’ve caught you red-handed!” 

~

Snape sneered at him. “As usual, Mr Weasley, you’ve reached an erroneous conclusion.” 

“You’re trying to pull this bloke!” Ron said, pointing. “Does he know you’re married?”

The bloke sighed, his features blurring, and a moment later Harry was standing there. “Ron, Severus isn't cheating.” He flushed. “This is our way of, erm, keeping things fresh.” 

Ron gaped. “So every time I see Snape out, he’s pulling _you_?” 

“First he has to figure out it’s me.” Harry coughed. “That’s part of the fun.” 

“You’ve caught me red-handed picking up my husband.” Snape hummed. “Bravo.” 

Ron shook his head. “Nutters.” 

~


End file.
